User talk:Erkaz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Canvas Ranger Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Atribut Err.. Mau nanya.. Kk itu template boxnya gak keluar ya? Ada yang salah? Category & Table of Contents Erkazz!! Xd w ga ngrtii.... hyaaa... itu Category tu gmn y?? haih haih @.@; trus w msh ga ngrti format buat page char ny... klo kyk Rina gt kn ad Table of Contents itu gmn y?? OK! =D Table of Content ny dah ngrti =D yg Template jg ud!! XD thq!! kykny w dah ngrti.. w cb2 dl y.. hwhw Thx! XD Thx dah d edit =D edit yg bagian kta2 prtm itu y? itu mank format ny gmn c klo blh tw? hehe Ada kesalahan orz Pertama-tama, makasih banget buat guideline serta adany Wiki ini. Bener-bener ngebantu lho owo Dan seperti si subjek, saya membuat kesalahan dengan menuliskan nama lengkap Miel buat judul artikel, dan ga bisa saya ganti orz. Bisa diedit kah? Atau harus buat baru? Tolong ya kk Erkaz m(_ _)m Team or Vanguard?? n twins? Erkaz XD wkwkwk klo pelopor tuh jd ny Team kah? w blg lbh kren Vanguard sebutan ny XD heheehe blh d gnti? tp pusing jg y.. dah pd bkin Team jg @.@; pade Category judul ny bs d edit ga c? o iy, klo misalkan OC ny kembar gt... itu page ny masing2??? ok d, tnya dl ;D ow. ok d. tak tnya dl sm JxQ.. wkwkwk Krain's Relationship Bwakakak!! LOL XDDD kaco dah... wakakakk... jgn smpe cm artikel ny Krain duank yg relationship ny terpisah... bwakakkakkak.... *ngakak abiss XDDD woke2 ^^ bsk w update... hihihi apus page Gw tlanjur buat 2 page buat twin gw... Gmn iniiii??? >< HAEPPP B.LaCeS 07:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Saol Twins lg & Polling XD haha trus klo utk artikel Twins yg d gabung... brati link page ny nm ny gmn? misalny Ixora n Ixano nih... link page ny tls an ny Ixora_and_Ixano gt? trus2.. bs bkin poll sdr ga c? XD hihihi yg poll yg u buar itu kn kt ny klo other opinion leave mssg tu? gmn cra ny leave mssg d artikel? mnak ny bs y? Soal Divisions Eh, btw, baru nyadar nih. Itu di page divisions, kan ada artikel dengan link-link menuju setiap divisi, tapi di drop down menu-nya yang di kiri itu, link-linknya ternyata ga menuju artikel setiap divisi. Soalnya yang di page division itu, artikelnya itu judul link-nya 1st_Division, sementara yang di drop down menu, judul link-nya itu 1st_division (division pake huruf kecil). Nah, itu gimana jadinya nih? Sepertinya perlu diganti. Saran saya sih yang di drop down menu semuanya diganti jadi huruf besar, biar artikelnya ga dobel, dan artikel-artikel huruf kecil yang uda terlanjur dibuat dihapus. Bahasa Quote Kalau quotenya pakai bahasa Indonesia (atau Indonesian slang) boleh nggak? Apa harus di-Inggris-kan? Atau minta authornya buat quote versi Inggris dulu? (soalnya saya ambil quote langsung dari halaman OC authornya...) Tya Tikana 07:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) penjelasan tolong diberi penjelasan apa yang harus diisi di masing-masing section OC yang punya 'sisi lain' Permisi Erkaz ^^ kalo misalnya OC-nya punya sisi lain (contoh: Yugi Mutou sama Yami Yugi) harus dibikin terpisah lamannya ato disatuin aja?? O.oa Excuse me for editing ruining the characters list page... \(*A*;;\) Gonna edit with more characters later and linking them to appropriate page when I have more time... It's almost four in the morning anyway and I'm dead tired... Anyway, can you tell me how to list view all 106 articles on this wikia...?? (?__?)a pokoknya masih bingung... #mingplz gaptek akut gimana itu ngembaliin fotonya??? entah gw nge-klik apa... lalu fotonya jadi.... ilang .__.; awalnya pengen ganti fotonya si Xhero .__.;